


Old Soldiers

by Prochytes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts reserved for age are not to be despised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for part one of DW “The End of Time”. Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

“Torchwood’s new floating operatives are Bizarro World’s Baker Street Irregulars?”  

“Actually, they call themselves ‘the Silver Cloak’,” Gwen observed mildly.

“They’re pensioners! And Minnie is a sex-maniac!”

Gwen raised an eye-brow, but kept walking.

“...which, I suppose, _is_ traditional.” Lois conceded. “But I still don’t see what they can offer. What do they know, Gwen?”  

Gwen stopped. “Where are we standing?”  

Lois looked around. “Oh.”

“Exactly. It’s a talent we need to cultivate, here.” Gwen ran her hand along the lockers, small beside the serried vintages of the Torchwood dead. “They know how to get old.”

 

FINIS


End file.
